


Wanderlust

by the_soot_sprite



Category: August Walker - Fandom, Captain Syverson - Fandom, Clark Kent - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Napoleon solo - Fandom, Walter Marshall - Fandom, hellraiser mike, will shaw - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, Face Sitting, Fondling, Manhandling, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, doggy style position, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a long passionate night, sparking a lot of forgotten memories
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1: The Storm Bringer 

_“If thou tastest a crust of bread, thou tastest all the stars and all the heavens.”  
~ Robert Browning _

The atmosphere of tonight held the unique magic of possibilities only found in a place like this. 

I hadn’t intended to go out but what I craved couldn’t be found at home. As I strolled through the darkened streets, I passed by numerous inhabitants scurrying off to find the night’s entertainment. 

Looking for something to quench my thirst, I found myself seated at the end of the bar. A perfunctory glance showed this was the type of establishment that attracted mostly singles, a decent mix of professionals and young adults. The polished wood stood out against the lighted bottles displayed behind the bartender. The buzzing of scattered pockets of conversations hummed in the background while darkened corners hid passionate embraces and intimate exchanges. The tinkling of glasses accompanied the smell of alcohol and lust that permeated the air. The dim lighting and relaxed ambience created an atmosphere made for sinning.

Bored at the prospects around me, I thought about leaving (despite not fulfilling my desires) until I saw her. She sat at the opposite end of the bar, away from the din of the crowd. Leaning over to accept her drink from the bartender, she sat back in her seat before turning her body around on the barstool. I watched her sip her drink slowly, rolling the liquid around her mouth while her gaze scanned the room. 

She was bewitching, dressed to highlight her assets without being overtly provocative. With a glance I knew she was a woman who understood how to tastefully tantalize, the kind that drove men wild with her charms. I stared openly, observing her unconscious movements when she thought no one was watching. 

Across the room, our eyes met from opposite ends of the counter. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden eye contact. She stared back unabashedly with a twinkle in her eye, earning a smirk from me.  
Never breaking the stare, she raised the drink to her lips with unhurried movements, seductively sipping it before setting it down; a slight smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. I felt myself twitch in anticipation. 

I took the saucy look on her face as my cue that she was interested. I grabbed my drink and wove between patrons, making my way to the empty seat next to her. Without asking if the seat was taken, I sat down, turning my full attention on her. Propping an elbow on the wooden countertop, I signaled to the bartender for another round of drinks. I watched the surprise bloom across her face, raising an eyebrow at my assumption. 

Returning with our refills, the bartender placed our drinks in front of us. With an amused look, she paused to look at me before accepting the gesture. 

I had about given up on tonight, thinking I would not find anyone who would capture my attention; she proved me wrong. There was something about her that attracted me. She was beautiful, there’s no denying it, but what drew me to her was beyond her physical allure. Unlike the small talk I’d overheard tonight, I found her a witty conversationalist full of interesting stories. The easy banter revealed there was an ease about our interactions. I am drawn to her. Her forwardness was charming and I wasn’t in the mood to play games. She was forthcoming in her attraction to me and I savored her confidence in knowing what she wanted—me.

With little regard for the mating games people like to play, we agreed to end the charade and to leave the premises in pursuit of more carnal pleasures. I reached out my hand, laying it against the smooth curve of her back. She leaned back into my warmth, allowing me to escort her outside. The chatter inside the bar dimmed as we stepped into the night. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool air; the evening breeze held a promise of things to come. 

Turning to her, I asked in a deep voice, “Your place or mine?” 

Looking at the darkening sky, she pulled her coat closer to her body to ward off the coolness of the night. “Looks like it’ll rain tonight,” she noted aloud. “I’m closer, if that’s alright with you.”

I nodded my ascent. “Hmm, riding out the storm with a beautiful lady?” I paused as if to consider the offer. “Lead the way.” I held out my arm, indicating for her to take the lead. 

The short walk to her place only stoked the kindling flames of desire in us both. The cool night did nothing to dampen the heat of our skins. Every time our hands brushed against each other, I felt an electric current tingle at where it met. The anticipation of the night’s events left my body humming and I couldn’t wait for the release of energies. 

Her home is small but comfortable; I don’t pay attention to the decor much except to note that it seems to suit what I’ve observed of her. There was an air of calmness and quiet surety to the surroundings; it reflected a woman who knew who she was and wanted in life. 

Playing the gracious hostess, she asked if I’d like a drink as we settled into our surroundings. She gestured for me to take a seat on the plush couch while she fetched our drinks. 

With a glance over her shoulder, she asked in a seductive tone, “Would you like some red wine? I’m in the mood for a glass but I have other alcohol if you’d prefer.”

Not caring what we drank, I readily agreed to her suggestion. She bent down and pulled out an old vintage, giving me the perfect excuse to take in her body. I smiled to myself, liking the current view afforded to me. 

She deftly opened the bottle and poured two glasses for us before handing one to me. We sat side by side in comfortable silence, enjoying the wine. 

Leaning back with the drink in my hand, I observed her up close. I watched her lift the glass up to her face, inhaling the bouquet as it swirled around. Seemingly satisfied with the scent, she slowly sipped the wine. 

My eyes narrowed; I observed the crimson liquid disappear behind her plump lips. She moaned as she savored the drink, closing her eyes and letting it slide down her throat. My eyes darkened, tracing the smooth expanse of her throat as I watched the way it moved when she swallowed. The image called forth lewd images to mind; I could feel my dick stir at the thoughts.

Seeing her clear enjoyment of the wine, I raised my own glass to sample her choice. The wine hit my taste buds with a sudden burst of flavors; I swirled the liquid around my mouth, savoring the sensation. The bloom of flavors hit me like a forgotten memory. It was all at once nutty and sweet, reminding me of liquid brown sugar. Though on the dry side, the wine had a sweet tasting finish. It was unusual but nonetheless delicious and filled me with nostalgia. 

It was an interesting choice, not one I’ve had in a long time. There was something about this particular vintage that reminded me of a taste I haven’t had in what seems like a lifetime ago. I took another drink, letting it roll around my mouth. I savored the heady blend, letting my mind wander to the last time I tasted the intoxicating combination of flavors. 

*****

_The beat of the drums made my blood sing. The bonfire burned brightly, warming the evening sky. I watched the crackling embers dance against the purple night, jumping into the air before floating down to the ground without fanfare. The light from the massive flames illuminated the throngs of writhing bodies dancing to the thundering music. The uninhibited revellers are immersed in the steady rhythm of the music. Merriment and lust permeated the drunken revelry._

_I watched them over the lip of the cup I’ve brought to my face. I quickly gulped down the alcoholic beverage, allowing it to warm me from the inside. The crowd hummed with excitement, a palpitate tension infused in the atmosphere. The instruments played loudly and the crowd sang hauntingly; the heat of the flames and undulating bodies created an oppressive air. I caught sight of intoxicated partygoers with wooden masks atop their heads. Others sway ecstatically along to the music, greenery caught in their wild hair. I was unprepared for the frenzy surrounding me after my extended trip abroad to India._

_I weaved my way between the raucous party goers, looking for a reprieve from the crowd. My eyes searched for the edge of the crowd along the edge of the forest and fell upon her. She stood at the furthest edge of the gathering, maintaining some distance from throng. She looked amusingly on the crowd, swaying her body sensuously to the music. Purposefully headed in her direction, my heart beat in time with the music._

_The shouting of the revelry grew fainter as I neared her. She regarded me with a distinct air of amusement. I cocked an eyebrow, flashing her a grin full of mischief and a hint of more. I slowly stalked towards her, closing in on the captivating view before me. Her eyes flashed with delight when we made contact._

_I take her appearance in: she’s beautiful, no doubt. Her eyes reflected the firelight, glowing as if lit up from inside. I longed to reach out and smooth down the hairs around her face, wanting to feel the softness between my fingers. Her supple skin glistened from the warmth of the night, prompting me to wonder_ **What does she taste like?** _I watched her lips curl into a soft teasing smile, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them till they were swollen._

_Breaking the heated stare, I ventured to ask her, “Would you like to dance?” I nodded my head at the crowd, indicating my intention._

_“I thought we already were,” she coyly countered._

_I laughed at her response. “You are right, pet.”_

_I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her against me; I relished feeling her soft curves against my hardness. A laugh bubbled from her at the sudden contact. She threw a free arm around my neck, allowing her fingers to softly tickle the back on my neck under my long curls. I loved the feel of her hands against my body._

_With our bodies pressed together, we swayed back and forth, keeping in sync with the rhythm of the music. I relished this moment with her, enjoying the simple pleasure of her company after my recent trip abroad. She raised her cup to drink; my eyes narrowed, drawn to her movements. I unconsciously licked my own lips at the sight of her wine stained mouth._

_A drunken reveler stumbled into her, causing her to lose her balance. The trance was broken as her body lurched forward. I caught her in my arms but not before the liquid in her cup spilled over her. Her lips were drawn into the shape of an O in surprise before a giggle erupted from within. Her laughter was rich like honey and I longed to capture it for myself._

_I deftly plucked the cup from her hand, lifting her sticky fingers to my waiting mouth. She let out a small cry of surprise at the sudden contact. I stared at her, pouring heat and lust into the look. My tongue darted out, wetting my lips in anticipation before my warm mouth closed around her fingers, slowly sucking the alcoholic juices from them._

_My soft wet tongue slid between her fingers, caressing every inch. She tasted of warm sunshine and sweet honey and the tang from the dark wine. The teasing strokes from my tongue around her digits aroused heated pants from her lips. The din of the merriment around us faded into the background as we locked eyes. I smugly noted her blown pupils and warming skin at the prolonged contact. Her gaze flicked to her fingers in my mouth; I hummed in pleasure, taking in the hungry look in her state._

_With one last swirl of my tongue, I slowly slipped her fingers from my lips, releasing them with a small pop. I found the taste of her intoxicating and wanted more._  



	2. Under the Light of the Moon

_I miss your fragrance, sometimes I miss it this much that I can clearly smell you in the air.  
~ Qaisar Iqbal Janjua _

Her clear voice broke the silence and brought me back to the present. 

“How do you like the wine?”

My eyes crinkled as I smiled at her. “Mmm I enjoyed it, a wonderful choice,” I responded to her. 

She beamed at my compliment, satisfied to have made a pleasing selection. 

“You know,” I began, “it’s refreshing to meet someone like you.”

With an arched eyebrow, she countered, “Like me?” A puzzled look crossed her face while waiting for my explanation. 

I leaned forward, shifting my entire body so that it faced towards her, giving her my full attention. My eyes focused on her, willing her to listen to the soft timbre of my voice.

“It’s not often you find a beautiful woman, sitting alone at a bar, looking for more. Yes, you find the ones who are looking to get laid; they overly perform the role that they think will seduce men to their bed. Sometimes it works out for them, but many times they often make unwise decisions and look like fools.” I paused, slowly rubbing my finger around the lip of the wine glass in a circular motion. “But you?” I continued, dropping the tone of my voice, “you’re different.”

Amused by my response, she retorts, “How so? Because it sounds like you know we’re both here for more than just a glass of wine.” She softly laughed to herself, challenging my words.

A smile tugged at my lips at her cheekiness. “Oh trust me, darling. I know that’s where this is headed.” 

Placing the wine glass down, my arm slid down the back of her couch as I bent closer to her. 

With a slight growl in my voice, I resumed, “And believe me, nothing in the world excites me more than the prospect of finding out what’s underneath that dress of yours so I can worship every single inch of it.”

Her breath hitched at my declaration, skin warming at the implication. She unconsciously licked her lips at my words, as if parched. 

Noting the change in atmosphere around us, I pressed on. “You're different because of your confidence. You know who you are and what you want. There are no games to be played. You know your worth and if a man should happen to catch your eye and you deem him worthy to take to your bed, he should count himself lucky to worship at the temple of your body.” 

I leaned in closely, our faces barely a breath away. I noted her eyes blown with lust just from my words. 

With a voice dark and low, I continued, “Because a woman like you is worth waiting a lifetime for. And with your permission, I’ll show you the adoration with a ferocity you’ve never known. You are to be savored and cherished, like a goddess.” 

Her breathing was slow and heavy; I watched her eyes entranced by the words of dedication pouring out of my mouth. She stilled, biting her bottom lip as if pondering my words. 

I watched for her reaction before adding with a growl, “And fucked like you’ve never been fucked before.”

My words sparked something in her. Without warning, she closed the gap between us; she pressed her lips hungrily against mine, claiming them for her own. The first touch was electric. She moved her lips along my own; fingers reached around the back of my head, curling them and pulling me closer to her. 

She tasted of sugar, like the burst of sweetness after biting into a date or pomegranate, and of caramel, rich and deep; the combination of her lips and wine was intoxicating. The kiss began slowly, both of us getting used to the feel of lips against each other. I noted her face reddening by slight irritation of my stubble rubbing against her silky skin. 

_**Good,**_ I mused silently to myself, _**I like how she looks with my marks on her. I wonder how the rest of her will look after I’m finished with her.**_

She moaned lowly into the kiss as I pulled her closer to me. Her lips molded against mine, pressed harshly and desperately. My hands reached up, gently cupping her face, to allow me to guide our kiss. I ran my hands down her sides, smoothly caressing her back until I reached the heavenly curve of her hips. In one swift motion, I cupped my hands under her plump bottom and pulled her up, placing her on my lap. 

My sudden motion caused her to gasp in surprise. Her mouth parts like the most inciciting invitation. Satisfied with her new straddling position, I refocused my attention to getting lost in her delicious kisses. Leaning into her again, I relished the opportunity to deepen our previous kisses. 

I wanted to take my time with her, enjoying how her body feels against me. A deep rumble from my chest thundered at the frenzy of our passionate kisses. She whimpered into the kiss, grinding her body against mine. A low growl erupted from my lips at her pressure. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself. The hint of her sweet perfume filled the air around us: the exotic combination of something uniquely earthy with a sweeter scent, like cinnamon blended into a intoxicating mixture when paired with the glasses of half drunk wine. I began to feel lightheaded, drunk on her kisses, at the taste of the heady mixture of wine and her. Her lips stoked the growing lust inside me. 

I moaned, feeling my need for her grow, and pushed my tongue in between her parted lips. Tongues swirled against one another, fighting for dominance; they glided past each other, exploring each other’s mouths. With each pass between our tongues, our desires grow infinitesimally; our kisses grow hungrier and more desperate. 

I hummed my pleasure into our kiss. _**I want to get lost in these kisses,**_ I thought to myself in silent prayer before considering, _**Mmm I wonder what the rest of her tastes like.**_

She pulled my head closer to her own, greedily demanding more from me. I smirked at her eagerness. A long moan escaped from me at the feel of the way her mouth fits against mine. I hoped she wanted to feel me against her as much as I did. I enjoyed the way she felt engulfed in my arms. I moved my hands against her body possessively, sliding them up and down her back. With a strong grip, I pushed on her lower back, leading her to grind against me; she moaned loudly at the contact. 

The room was filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing and wet kisses. I enjoyed her attempts to draw me in, playfully nipping at my fuller bottom lip before delving into more hurried kisses. Her moans accompanied the low rumbling outside. I sighed into her mouth, a thundering groan of appreciation escaping. 

The aroma of her arousal filled my senses. I inhaled deeply, noting another scent I hadn’t noticed before filling the air around us. A musky smell filled the air, a telltale sign of the storm finally beginning. The low din of the harsh rain entered through an open window. I closed my eyes and relished in the unique scent of the earth preparing to welcome the rain. 

_**There,**_ I thought to myself, _**the moment when the first drops hit the ground, hissing at the sudden contact. I love that unique earthy blend.**_

I sighed contentedly into the kiss, relishing the scent of that dusty yet clean smell of the earth being washed anew during a sudden storm.

*****

_The night was cool as I walked along the riverbank where the reeds grew. I noted soft lights from the buildings illuminating the darkened sky. A strong breeze swept through with a fresh scent. It’d been a long time since I’d been in this part of the world. I forgot how enchanting the nights could be._

_Suddenly, the heavens broke open around me. In less than a minute I am drenched by the sudden rain. Hurrying to my destination, I never noticed the clump of rocks hidden in the greenery. I stumbled, catching myself, but I dropped the box I had been carrying into the river._

**Fuck,** _I silently cursed to myself._ **I should’ve been paying attention to the change in the smell in the air. Dammit. This is the worst luck.**

_I crouched down on the riverbank, arm stretched out trying to reach for the box. It was almost within reach. My fingers made contact with it, knocking the box slightly out of range._

**Shit. I can’t let that box float down the river.**

_I leaned over further, hoping the waves lapping the shores would push it to me. Gravity was not on my side and I lost my footing on the muddy bank, sliding into the river. My head slipped under the water at the same moment my hand managed to grip the box, pulling it close to my chest. I’m abruptly plunged under the murky water. The sudden shock of the cold waters made me gasp in surprise, losing precious oxygen. I’m disoriented for a second, trying to figure out which way was up with the limited supply of air left in my lungs._

_Without warning, I felt a hand grab the back of my collar, dragging me to the shore. I collapsed on land, coughing and forcing air back into my lungs. Still clutching the box close to me, I took several deep breaths. I noticed the feet of my savior beside me, still panting hard at the exertion from my rescue._

_“Thank you,” I croaked out._

_“You’re welcome,” a soft lilting voice answered me._

_Lifting my head to catch a glimpse of my rescuer, I’m surprised to find a stunningly beautiful woman. Scrambling to my feet, I’m greeted with a pair of stunning eyes. We both breathed heavily, trying to catch our breaths from the adrenaline. I tried to shake off the situation, my grin reflecting her own smile._

_Electricity filled the air around us as the rain continued to beat down. The hair on my arms stood up in response. I couldn’t help but notice the curve of her body; the water had caused the fabric to stick to her like second skin. Her hand reached up to wipe the water from her face, drawing my attention to her face. My eyes caressed her features, noting the slick hair stubbornly sticking to the sides of her face. I watched the way the rain dripped off her lips, initially budding on them before sliding off._

**I want those lips on mine.**

_I leaned in to claim her luscious lips when a sudden crackling of lightning flashed through the air. Her eyes widened at the flash of light and I knew the moment was lost._

_I spied a nearby shelter not far from us. Tucked away from nearby structures, it offered the closest reprieve from the thunderstorm._ **At least we’ll have a roof over our heads,** _I thought to myself with a shrug. Grabbing her hand in mine, I pulled her in the direction of the seemingly deserted building. The door easily opened and I eased us inside._

_The abandoned structure offered little in way of comfort but it served to keep the rain from continuing to pound down. A cursory glance revealed a small fireplace. Setting down the box next to me, I crouched down to start the fire. Satisfied with my work, I stood up and beckoned her closer to the fire to dry off. Scrambling over to the warm fire, she began to wring out her clothes to quicken the drying process. I chuckled to myself and began to strip off my clothes._

_“What are you doing?!” she cried out in surprise, turning her back on me._

_Nonchalantly I replied, “They’re wet. Better to get out of the soaked clothes and hang them up to dry than to get sick.” I continued to peel off the rest of my wet things._

_“But…” she started, at a loss in the current situation._

_“By all means, stay in your drenched clothes.”_

_Startled by the close proximity of my voice, she turned around to find me behind her. I chuckled lightly, noting her sudden shyness. Her eyes darted involuntarily down, recognizing my lower half was still covered, before scanning the rest of me. I watched her eyes dilate as they traced up my body, pausing to take in my bare chest. I forced myself to squeeze my arms down my side to keep myself from grabbing her, inadvertently causing the muscles in my upper body to ripple. She inhaled sharply at the sight._

_I advanced toward her, adding, “Or you could warm yourself up.”_

_She stepped backward, trying to put distance between us. Her eyes darted up to my face, revealing the growing embers of lust behind them. The storm may have cooled our bodies but it hadn’t quenched our growing desire for one another._

_With measured steps, I walked closer to her. She backed up but I continued my languid gait towards her, as if stalking a prey. The look in her eyes revealed slight trepidation but an overwhelming presence of arousal. I grinned at the realization and pressed on until her back hit against the wall. There was no more room to run._

_I stood close to her, observing how my presence affected her. Her breathing quickened and the glowing firelight danced in her dilated pupils. A whimper escaped her lips when she felt my warm breath against her wet skin._

_I cocked an eyebrow waiting for permission to continue my exploration. Meeting my eyes, she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her eyes silently pleaded for me to continue. With a wicked smirk, I obliged the unspoken entreaty._

_I brought my hand up, sensuously sliding it along the curve of her hip up to the swell of her soft breasts. I took my time, enjoying the feel of her; her skin felt warm to my touch. Her breath hitched when my large palm squeezed her breast. She looked up at me, doe-eyed and alluring._

_In a flash, she pushed off the wall and crashed her pillowy lips against mine. I reluctantly released her breast, drawing all of her closer to me instead. She gasped in surprise; the opening allowed me to deepen our kiss. I plunged my tongue into her waiting mouth, wrapping it around hers. I groaned at our heated kisses._

_Both pairs of hands rubbed along each other’s body in a passionate frenzy. Her grip grew tighter on me, more desperate with each frenzied pass. Our kisses grew deeper and hungrier; soft moans escaped her lips. Wanting to feel more, she pushed her body against mine, earning a growl from me._

_Without waiting, I lifted her up, pushing her against the cool wall. She was forced to wrap her legs around me to keep from falling. I smiled smugly to myself, noticing how the fabric of her dress slid up her waist with the hasty movement._

_Her eyes darkened with lust and she pressed heated kisses to my lips. I growled as she rocked against me, searching for more contact as our arousal built._

**Fuck. She will be the death of me. I need her now.**

_Wasting no time, I reached down between our bodies, drawing my hardened length out. I felt it throb in my hand, twitching in anticipation of what’s to come. Pumping it a few times, I lined myself up against her. Reluctantly, I pulled away from the kiss, searching her eyes for permission._

_“Yes,” she breathily gasped, “please.”_

_Without hesitation, I pushed slowly inside her, feeling her walls stretched around my cock. She gasped at the feeling of the massive intrusion. I slowly withdrew myself before sliding back into her; we both groaned when I was fully sheathed into her. She shifted her legs, wrapping them higher on my waist; the new position allowed her to draw more of me closer inside her._

_“Fuck, kitten, I love feeling your warmth surround me,” I rasped aloud to her._

_Soft cries greeted my confession. I grunted a response to her mews before drawing her lips into another passionate kiss. Her fingers dug into my skin as she clung tightly to me. She moaned into the kiss, squeezing me tightly. Feeling her contract around me spurned me on. I pressed her against the wall and started pounding her against it until our cries of passion were drowned out by the storm._


	3. Ride the Clouds

_Where more is meant than meets the ear.  
~ John Milton_

A sharp tug of my hair pulled me back from my musings. I blinked away my thoughts, listening to the rain falling in the background like the forgotten memory. A low boom of thunder rumbled in the distance.

I felt her deepen our kisses, greedily devouring my lips. Soft whimpers spilled from her; I swallow them hungrily. She started rocking back and forth on top of me, rubbing her covered mound against my rapidly hardening bulge. 

I groaned at the contact. 

Pulling away from her wet lips, I trailed hungry open mouth kisses along her jaw down to her neck. I paused to suck at her pulse point, causing her to gasp in delight. Grinning into the crook of her neck, I worked my tongue over it, sucking hard. She cried out in pleasure.

I playfully nipped at her skin, making her breathe harshly and shudder in delight at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Her hands grasped tightly at my head, fingers threading into my hair. She pushed my head down, forcing me closer. I felt her shudder against me as my facial hair tickles her skin, causing a delicious wave of pleasure to creep up her spine. 

Lighting flashed outside, illuminating the wicked grin that crept across my face as I traced my tongue down to her cleavage. Her cries of pleasure fueled my exploration of her delectable skin. With a deep breath, I buried my face between her tempting breasts. 

She threw her head back and whimpered into my touch, giving herself over to me. I tasted the explosion of want and need rolling off of her and hummed my approval.

Sliding her arms down my back, she ground herself harder into me. I felt her getting wetter from the attention I was showing her breasts. I hissed at the increased contact which spurned her on. A low purr escaped her lips as she rubbed furiously against me. I’m excited by her wetness coating my trousers and the smell of her desire reaching my nose.

_**Mmm**_ , I groaned in reaction. 

Unable to contain my hunger for her, I snaked my hand under her dress, growling out loud when I found her drenched. I quickly moved her wet panties aside and felt her slickness coat my finger. 

“Fuck,” I breathed. “You’re so wet, darling.”

I’m greeted with heavy pants in response. Wanting more from her, I slid a thick digit back and forth against her. I teased her opening but avoided dipping inside of her. She whined, pressing her body harder against him, pleading for more. 

With a darkened stare, I huskily whispered, “Do you like that? Tell me, pet. Use your words now.”

“God that feels so good, baby,” she sighed. Her eyes burned with desire. “Please,” she mewed, “I need more.”

“Hmm, well since you asked so prettily, my sweet.”

Loud thunder rumbled across the sky as I pushed a finger slowly into her. 

“Fuck,” I hissed. “You feel so good around my finger. I can’t wait to feel you around my dick.” 

With a soft moan, she sighs, “Yes.”

I loved the sensation of her gripping onto my finger. Feeling her get increasingly wet from the motion, I added another finger. I used the time to stretch her to prepare her to take my cock. Each additional digit caused her to groan, her body opening up to the intrusion. With a deliberate scissoring motion, I continued to open her up, giving her time to adjust before adding a third. Her muscles clenched around my fingers, drawing them further in every time I slid my fingers in and out. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the room while the wind howled outside. I watched desire bloom across her face. Insulated from the storm, I listened to the blend of the lewd squelching sounds of my fingers invading her blended seamlessly with the harsh downpour pelting loudly against the windows; it’s like music to my ears. 

Soft cries of oohs and ahhs escaped from her. I watched her face, fascinated as she closed her eyes and greedily chased her high from my fingers alone. 

“That’s it, pet,” I cooed. “Cum for me.”

She pressed against my shoulders, using them as leverage to grind herself harder into his fingers. I pumped them deeper inside of her, earning me beautiful whimpers. Curling my fingers into a come here motion, I rubbed my thumb against her engorged clit. The pressure was almost too much for her. 

I watched her face intently, mesmerized by the sight, as she cried out; the sound slightly muffled by the loud boom of thunder outside. My fingers kept up with her as she rode out her orgasm. I drank in the sight of her high. 

Slowing my pace, I withdrew his fingers. I chuckled to myself when she whined at the loss, feeling empty with me inside her. My low laughter caught her attention. She abruptly opened her eyes and flashed her lust filled gaze in my direction.

My attention doesn’t leave her as I brought the wet fingers to my mouth. I deliberately moaned, cleaning off her essence as if it were a five course meal. My tongue sought to capture all the juices sticking to my hands. Her lust filled eyes stared at me licking away her cum. I moaned loudly as I sucked my fingers, emphasizing how much pleasure her taste brought me. 

Pulling my last fingers out with a pop, I hummed my appreciation. Without warning she crashed her lips against mine, tasting herself on my lips. It appeared that her orgasm had done nothing to quench her desire for me; if nothing, it seemed to have turned her on even more. 

Flickering light illuminated my pleased look at her state.

Without breaking the kiss, I cupped her bottom against me with force. With a thrust of my pelvis, I lifted both of us off the couch. She quickly wrapped her legs around me to hold on tightly to avoid falling, accidentally pressing herself against my bulge; she threw her head back and let out an audible gasp at the contact to her still sensitive clit. 

In a low possessive tone like the booming skies above us, I growled, “Bed. Now.” 

She whimpered at the harsh tone, but her hitched breath revealed she was turned on by its aggressiveness. Releasing a hold of his neck, she stretched out a weakened hand and quickly pointed down the hall. With quick purposeful strides, I took her down the short hall. Each deliberate step caused her to cry softly as my belt rubbed against her clit. 

The storm continued to rage outside the walls of her home. Rain poured down, washing away the day’s worries. As I carried her to the bedroom, lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside. I listened to the sounds of the rain beating down into the roof, recognizing that the walls of her home contained a storm of its own. 

***** 

_I sighed to myself, looking out the window into the landscape outside. The far off hills of the mountainside were black against the night sky. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the coming evening storm. I watched the clouds rolling across the land, as if spurred on by a rider. The wind howled through the grove of straight and erect trees, bending the branches in an invisible dance. The vision was otherworldly, almost sacred._

**If we don’t leave now, we’ll be caught in the storm before we reach the feast** _, I concluded._

_Pushing myself off the windowsill, I made my way to the other room to deliver my judgement._

_I entered the room and the scent of flowers and myrrh washed over my senses. The potent perfume perfectly accentuated her own scent, enticing me to step closer to her for a deeper breath at the source._

_She had just stepped out from bathing. I watched quietly from the door, eyes tracing every sensuous curve. Her hands worked steadily to apply oils to her body. I am entranced by the sight of her slowly and methodically massaging the warm oil along her limbs. My eyes scan her form from head to toe, stopping at the sight of her bosom hidden behind her simple dress. The smooth languid motions of her bent over working the oil into her legs gave me the perfect view to admire her every curve. I felt my cock stir at the sight in front of me._

_“You’re beautiful,” I called out to her._

_She lifted up her head, soulful eyes meeting mine. “Don’t even start or we’ll be late,” she warned with a lift of an eyebrow._

_“We could stay home,” I teased flippantly. “It looks like rain.” I nodded my head at the window, the storm clouds opening up, releasing the sudden shower._

_She rolled eyes, unimpressed by the turn of the events._

_With a frown, I asked incredulously, “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”_

_Challenging me, “And what if I did?” She cocked her hips, pressing her hands on them._

_Her feisty stance amused me and brought a grin to my face. “Put down your weapons. I’m not here to fight you.” Slowly walking toward her, as if not to startle a wild animal, I raised my hands in a show of being unarmed. “Easy, little battle maiden. I’m not here to fight.”_

_The storm outside raged on. Lightning flashed across the sky. Standing in front of her, I peered into her eyes. I observed my image reflected in her stare, noted the shadows forming horns on my head. I chuckled at the image cast by the lighting._

_“Exactly_ **why** _are you here?” she challenged with narrowed eyes, suspicious at my humor._

_“Truthfully?”_

_“Always.”_

_“I’m here to worship and serve you in whatever way pleases you. And I do mean_ **please** _you.”_

_Shaking her head, she laughed at my innuendo, “Do you ever tire of hearing yourself?”_

_“No,” I quipped nonchalantly. “And I bet you don’t either.”_

_Wrapping my arms behind her, I pulled her suddenly against me. I loved the way her soft supple body melted against mine._

_In a low voice dripping with need, I demanded, “Do you?”_

_Her eyes flashed as they met mine. Without flinching at my tone, she definitely answered, “No.”_

_“Hmm... what should we do about that?”_

_She shrugged her shoulders as if uninterested by the conversation. Her expression revealed a boredom I was determined to wipe from her face. My eyes flickered to the storm howling outside. Listening to the rain dancing patterns across the roof, I’m pleased at my victory; we definitely wouldn’t be going out tonight now._

_I slid my hands up the sides of her arms, allowing my fingers to trace the insides of her elbows as they moved upward. Pulling the strap of her dress down, I murmured in hushed tones, “How about we start here,” before dropping a kiss on shoulder._

_Her breath hitched at the feel of my lips._

_“Or here,” I whispered, kissing her clavicle._

_Drawing my lips down, I breathed faintly, “Or here.” I grazed my lips across the warm curves of her breasts. It earned me an involuntary shudder from her._

_Without breaking my concentration, I pulled down the rest of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Stepping back, I stood in front of her, admiring her body. Harsh breathing escaping from her parted lips drew my eyes up her body._

_I gazed upon her, with hooded eyes filled with lust. “I don’t think we’ll make it to dinner tonight,” I informed her, “but I plan to have my own feast here.” With a low growl, I trailed kisses across her heaving bosoms._

_Startled at the sudden attack, she gasped, “I’m not a cow you can milk!”_

_“Mmm we’ll see about that, darling.”_

_I returned my attention to the tempting sight before me, brushing kisses down the front of her chest. Finding the tops of her bosom, I paused between the valley of her breasts to breathe in her scent. Her unique scent is intoxicating and I was ready to bury myself face in it all evening long._

_I trailed open mouth kisses along the swell of her breasts, humming my appreciation of the softness of them, before drawing her nipple into my waiting mouth._

_“Ahh,” she cried out at the feel of my warm mouth against her. I sucked hungrily at them, relishing the feel of their softness against my face. My hand found her other breast, kneading it in my palm, while I continued to work on the other with my tongue. She moaned at the contact. Her hands reached up and grabbed tightly to my curls, pushing my head against her breasts. A deep rumble of appreciation burst from my chest._

**Fuck yes. Push my head closer to you** _, I thought to myself while working her with my tongue._ **Fucking suffocate me with your tits.**

_I grinned at her action. Taking the hint, I swirled my tongue around her protruding nub. My tongue caressed it, causing it to stiffen when further. Her sounds of panting drove me to increase my efforts. I paid close attention to the sensitive nipple, using the whole of my mouth to create a small vacuum against the skin. Pulling my lips from her skin and breaking the seal slightly, I inhaled, drawing in both air and saliva. The alternating sensations between the cool air and my warm tongue caused her to cry out loudly._

_Deciding to show her mercy, I released her nipple from my mouth. She whimpers at the sudden withdrawal._

_“Shh, love,” I hummed against her dewy skin, “I’ve got you.”_

_I dragged my tongue across her bosom, giving love bites as I teased her. She tasted of salt and sweetness bursting brightly, filling my senses as I languidly licked down the valley of her breasts to the other side._

_I greeted the new breast with open mouthed kisses, enjoying the feel of the rounded flesh. She moaned at the attention while my hand reached to fondle the neglected one. Licking my lips in preparation, the wetness coating them allowed me to easily drag my lips across the hardened bud._

_I lapped a stripe of wetness across it with the flat of my tongue. Pulling my head back, I blew a rush of cold air over it. She shivered. I watched fascinated as the skin puckered up with goosebumps._

**I love how her body reacts to me.**

_Each kiss dispensed across her breast heightened her torment; I tortured her with small strokes to her nipple without any prolonged contact. She whined at the teasing, desperate to feel my lips on her._

_A small chuckle boomed from deep within me as I dove my head back to her breast and covered her nipple with my warm wet mouth. She groaned. Her loud mewl of appreciation spurned me on, making me suck harder. My tongue swirled around the hardened bud before pulling back, slightly grazing my teeth across it. A soft sob escaped her lips as I pulled off._

_I stared at heaving bosom in front of me._ **I fucking love her tits.**

_Using both hands to cup them, I squeezed her breasts together. The supple flesh beneath my hands called out to me to devour it. I dipped my head low, taking one nipple in my mouth. Briefly sucking on it, I turned my head to the side to take in the waiting one. My mouth occupied with one nipple at a time, I used my fingers to twist and tug at the waiting one. She cried out at the rapid attention to both nipples cradled in my hands._

_Eyes clouded with lust, I thundered, “You are mine.”_

_“Yours,” she breathed out in hushed whispers. “Only yours.”_


	4. The Wild Things

_What we see depends mainly on what we look for.  
~ John Lubbock _

A sharp tug of teeth on my earlobe caused me to release a low growl of desire. I’m shaken from my reverie at the pain but immediately felt a soft suckling to soothe the sore. Her warm lips assuaged the nip, sending pleasurable shivers up my spine. Releasing it with a pop, she trailed kisses along my jaw to distract me from the stinging bite.

Sending a silent prayer of thanks that her bedroom door was open, I burst into the room as the thunder crashed. Her face glowed from the flash of lightning as I gently set her on her feet. Nature’s light show was on top of us, loudly crashing onto the home. But all my focus was on the heavenly creature before me.

Stepping to the side of her, I drifted over to the side of her bed and turned on the small bedside lamp. Glowing warm light cast golden colors through the room. She turned abruptly, looking confused at my movements. Without a word, I laid down in the middle of the bed. A smug smile spread across my face.

“Come here and climb on me, kitten,” I commanded in a low silky tone. 

Twinkling eyes met mine in the illuminated room. Hers burned brightly with heat, searing into my own. I knew my own matched hers in hunger and lust. She reached her arms behind her to take off her dress.

My low voice rang through the night. “Did I ask for you to take that off.” A hint of harshness lined my tone.

She abruptly stopped her movements, stilled by the unspoken command in my voice. Dropping her eyes to the flow, she shook her head.

“Then do what I said,” I demanded in low dangerous tones.

I watched her center herself, adjusting to the shift in mood. She takes a deep breath before meeting my eyes. The radiant glow caught me off guard for a second. The timid creature a second ago was replaced by brazen seductress, eyes burning brightly with desire. The dress remained clinging to her shapely body, hinting at the wonders beneath it. She crawled flirtatiously onto the bed, polished to lower herself onto my lap.

“Not there,” I stated flatly. 

She paused for a second time this evening, confusion coloring her face. 

Pointing to my face, I calmly stated, “Here, darling.” I left no room for argument of what would be happening next. 

Her eyes widened at the proposition. I watched her face change from surprise to the sudden realization that she’s turned on by the thought of sitting on my face. By the way she rubbed her thighs together at the thought, I knew she felt herself getting wetter at my command. 

_Mmm_ , I mused to myself, _I cannot wait to taste her._

Without further interruptions, she crawled up towards my head. Her warm body slid along mine. I reached out abruptly to grasp her hips firmly in my hands, pulling her hips forward so she hovered over me. Her mound was now directly above his face. I hummed in appreciation of the sight above me. Closing my eyes, breathed in her scent; it’s at once intoxicating and arousing. 

Her breath hitched hearing my rumble of pleasure below her. I opened my eyes, meeting her blown out pupils, and greeted her with a devilish grin. She unconsciously licked her lips in response. Amusement spread through me knowing I had her right where I wanted her. I gathered her dress in my large hands and tugged them taut against her front, revealing her panties to me. 

_Little minx wore a sexy black satin and lace pair,_ I observed with a hint of possessiveness. _Someone knew she might get lucky tonight._

A small whine escaped her lips betraying her impatience. I didn't want to keep her waiting so I pulled her down onto my face. She cried out at the contact of my warm tongue lapping at her wet panties. Testing out the pressure, I dragged my flattened tongue against the material. A burst of wetness coated her panties as she felt my tongue below her. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered above me.

Moaning into her, I sucked the wet fabric, savoring the taste of her juices on them. Using my tongue, I gathered the material into my waiting mouth. Her arousal soaked through the more I hummed into her core. The taste of her only whetted my appetite for her. I couldn’t get enough. 

Relaxing the bunched fabric from my mouth, I nudged it aside using my tongue. I impatiently sought her hidden treasure, licking from her hole to the clit, only pausing to give the sensitive nub a hard suck. She shuddered at the contact. I hummed my delight at her response. 

Voice thick with the coating of her juices, I growled, “You’re so wet right now. Is that all for me?”

“Yes,” she shakily breathed out.

“Mmmm good girl.”

Using my tongue to explore her slick folds, I greedily devoured her. Her warm taste exploded in my mouth. I eagerly lapped her up like I was feeding on a five star meal. She gasped when I inserted my tongue into her tight hole. I felt her muscles try to squeeze down hard on me, looking for more friction, until she started grinding down on my face, riding his tongue. I growled my pleasure at her actions. 

Alternating between sucking and licking her, I savored the taste of her on my tongue. She was the best meal I’ve had in a long time. She leaned over, grabbing tightly onto my hair. I hissed at the sudden sharp pain but turned my attention back to her core. Tugging at my hair, she began rocking back and forth on my face. She pressed herself against my face and I welcomed the suffocation between her thighs. 

Feeling her walls clenching around my tongue, I knew she was close to her release. I placed open mouth kisses to her entrance and earned a hiss from her. My nose rubbed against her clit, whimpers of pleasure spilling from her. I hummed against her; the vibrations sent her crashing over the precipice. The sound of her loud cries was music to my ears. I lapped up her fluids as if it were my last meal, savoring the taste of her. My tongue stayed inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm against my face. 

Satisfied I lapped all of her juices, I pulled her off my face and allowed her to drop next to me on the bed. She collapsed, laying still for a moment. Stunned by the orgasm I gave her, she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. I peered over at her and watched her heaving bosom move as she gulped in air.

After a few moments, she rose slowly and propped herself up on her elbows to stare at me. I felt her eyes observing me but I laid patiently waiting for her body to recover. Her fingers softly glided across my chest, playing with the soft down exposed by the top two undone shirt buttons. The ticklish sensation as she explored my body with her hands was a welcome distraction. Her sight followed the trail led by her hands, caressing me gently. I studied her gaze, following her sight till it reached the glistening of her juices still on my face; her pupils dilated, sending another jolt down to my lower region. She squirmed on the bed, squeezing her thighs together to create more friction. My eyes flickered down to the movement, narrowing at the realization: she still wanted more. 

Swiftly sitting up, I leaned over and grabbed her panties, slowly removing the wet fabric. After they were free from her legs I balled them in my hands and brought them to my face. I breathed in her scent deeply, a little cocky knowing that I was the cause of its ruin. I released a small growl of satisfaction before tucking it into my pocket. She raised an eyebrow at the action but I just smirked in response. 

She stared at me, desire written across her face. “I do believe you’re entirely overdressed,” she cooed seductively. 

“That’s easily remedied.”

She leaned back on her elbows, eyes heavily lidded with lust, nodding her head to indicate he should get to it. As the storm raged on overhead, I chuckled at her demand before readily complying. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and removed it, revealing a hairy but fit body.  
I stared straight at her as I slowly and deliberately removed my shoes and socks. Holding her breath in anticipation, she watched hungrily as I unfastened my trousers and stripped out of the remaining garment. Her eyes roamed my impressive frame as I stood before her naked. 

With a confident smirk, I asked, “Like what you see?”

Unembarrassed to be caught staring, she shrugged her shoulders as if she were unaffected by my current state. Letting her gaze trace up my body, she met my eyes daringly. Her cheekiness earned a chuckle from me. 

“I think it’s your turn?” I challenged. 

Eager to please, she quickly clamored off the bed and came to my side. Her innocent doe eyed stare didn’t fool me. She spun on her heels and turned  
her back to me. 

She pulled her hair to one side and peered over her shoulder, she commented, “Do you mind?” cocking her head at the zipper down the back of her dress. 

Without uttering a word, I deftly tugged on the zipper, slowly revealing the expanse of her skin. The soft tips of my fingers brushed along her back as I peeled away the dress, allowing it to fall away from her body. 

Lighting flashed brightly through her window, illuminating a hidden surprise; a delicate stag tattoo graced her shoulder blade. Mesmerized by the exquisite design, I felt compelled to lean over her and kiss it. The thunder boomed outside as I pressed my lips against it.

Drawing my head back, my eyes danced across the design: a stag made of trees basking in the moonlight. I traced a finger across the legs composed of tree trunks and followed the branches as they woven together into the body of the stag; a pair of strong antlers grew atop, tiny leaves falling down to remind you of its origins. The delicate lines created an enchanting picture. 

_********* _

_We had ridden far enough away from the bogs that the stench was no longer the prevailing smell in the air. We found ourselves in a forested area of the plains, the low lying hills in the distance. The cool summer rains produced an abundance of lush vegetation across the island. Amidst the blanket of heather carpeting our campsite, the rolling emerald hills stood out against the darkening night sky._

_We quickly made camp for the evening, putting out our bedrolls and starting a fire; the mild temperature making a fire only a necessity for light and food. Twilight settled into darkness as we finished our meal. The sounds of wildlife in the woods offered a welcome change to the stillness of the night. My eyes caught the slithering body of a snake hurrying to a belated sleep at the edge of the forest. The stars flickered into existence, spreading across the darkened sky. All around us, the crackling fire blanketed us in warmth from the cool evening air._

_My head tilted up to observe the crescent moon hung above in the inky darkness. A soft whimper drew my attention back to the scene in front of me. I glanced down at her, in front of me on all fours. Her skin glowed in the moonlight._

_As I stared down at her vulnerable state, the sight of her defenseless against my impassioned onslaught only inflamed me to greater heights of passion. There was something exceptionally arousing to her submissive position. I noted the way her back was slightly arched for me, anticipating our coupling. She was impatient to feel me completely inside of her and pushed her shapely bottom against my pelvis, pressing herself up against my cock and wiggling against me. A low groan erupted from me at the pressure._

_“Aren’t you a wild thing?” I growled lowly, with an edge lacing my voice._

_She turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Lifting an eyebrow in challenge, she cooed, “Are you the one to tame me?”_

_I regarded the direct invitation from her for a moment. I found myself drawn to her natural self-assertive personality, challenging me both in life and in bed. Even when we fucked, it was a battle of wills, each one trying to dominate the other. Her ferocity was one of the things that attracted me most._

Oh pet, _I thought,_ you don’t know what you started. 

_Meeting her eyes, I observed a lust burning brightly that matched my own. I leaned down, brushing the growth on my face against the soft skin of her cheek. She shivered at the ticklish contact._

_In a husky whisper, I breathed into her ear, “I have you in my grasp, don’t I?”_

_Gripping her hips firmly, I swiftly pushed myself into her waiting hole. I released a growl of appreciation at the tight feeling around my dick. I stilled inside her, relishing the sounds of her groans. Her breath hitched at the sensation of her warmth surrounding me, feeling full as I completely sheathed myself inside her. She trembled against me before signaling me to continue with a nod of her head._

_With a loud grunt, I pulled back slowly before slamming my phallus into her, causing her to cry out loudly. I felt her walls stretch around me. Gripping her hips tightly, I plunged myself in and out of her, my ass jiggling from the seesawing action._

Fuck.

_I pulled back._

She feels amazing around me. 

_I drove my cock back in._

This feels like heaven.

_Drawing myself back out slowly, I watched her juices covering my dick glisten in the firelight._

_So fucking hot._

_I thrusted deeply back into her warm hole. Her entire body leaned forward from the force behind her. I watched her elbows slightly buckle under the strain. I loved fucking her like this, like we’re just a pair of rutting animals._

_Out of the corner of my eye, my attention was drawn to the metal cuff around my arm; the intricate braiding caught the glow of the blaze. The metal felt warm against my skin, adding to the increased temperature of the evening. Sweat beaded on our skin from the warm spring night._

_The light danced across the woven metal jewelry, making it come alive. I looked down hungrily at her, drinking in her features. The moon’s beauty was a pale comparison to the goddess in front of me._

_Sweeping her hair to the side, I leaned down and kissed her neck. The change in position shifted my angle inside her, hitting her differently. She gasped at the new feeling. I murmured my approval into the crook of her neck, taking the opportunity to inhale her scent deeply; it was a delicious addition I found myself craving._

_With my weight pressed against her back, I wrapped a strong arm around her middle and pulled her closer to me. I anchored myself on the ground with my other arm. The stabilization allowed my thrusts to become more aggressive and animalistic._

_Lusty grunts were swallowed up by the dark night. My ears picked up the rustling in the woods. Shadowy figures darted behind the tree line. Overhead the barn owl screeched in the darkness as it hunted for its prey. The sounds of our heated coupling drew the wild animals to the edge of the forest._

_Palming her soft breasts in my hand, I rocked back and forth into her. She panted at my increased vigor and her soft mews spurred me on. I grunted at the exertion, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh sounded like music to my ears._

_Turning her head, her eyes were wild with passion. “Please please please,” she pleaded with me._

_I drove forward, feeling my dick swell inside her as I captured her mouth with mine. Her cries of pleasure tasted like honey on my lips. I buried my cock deeper, devouring her moans. Her walls contracted against me, squeezing me in a vice-like grip._

_“Fuck,” I whispered to myself._

_I loved taming this little wild thing. I especially relished the way she challenged me, defied me even; but eventually, even the wildest one yielded. The explosive force of giving into their mutual desires was like an all-consuming fire burning everything in its wake. Her fierceness excited me and made taming her spirit—even if only for a moment—feel like the greatest of victories._

_Loud rustling and having breathing in the bushes drew my attention to the forest. The rustling sounds amidst the foliage sounded closer than before. Stilling inside her, I drew my hand down to her folds and played with her pearl. She let out a deep breath at the change, whimpering quietly as I fondled her. My eyes darted side to side in an attempt to ascertain if there was any danger from the woods. Without alerting her to the disturbance, I searched for the source of the sounds._

_Twigs broke under the foot of something large and heavy._

_My fingers continued moving deftly against her, slick with her juices._

_A deep vocalization, almost a low grunt, boomed from the trees._

_Her loud cries echoed in the night as I rubbed her pearl._

_A sudden movement of something large broke through the dark undergrowth of the trees. A magnificent stag materialized behind the foliage, pausing at the edge of the trees. It was massive, it’s antlers spreading wide atop its head. The majestic buck stood decisively at the tree line, it made no indication it’d press forward. Instead, the imposing beast’s piercing gaze held mine._

_“More.”_

_Her sharp command drew my attention back to her. She pushed back against me, desperate to feel more tension. Lifting myself away from her, I adjusted my stance, preparing to give her more. I pulled myself out of her unhurriedly; she whined at the loss of me. I paused, looking down at my cock covered in the mixture of our juices. With a firm grip on her hips, I slid back inside in her with an agonizingly slow pace._

_The sounds of branches breaking snapped my attention back to the stag. Our eyes met as I continued to pump inside her. The regal beast shifted toward us on his hooves. Her low whimpers begged for a faster pace._

_Without taking my eyes off the buck, my strokes accelerated in speed and power. Her moans drifted up, filling me with satisfaction. I noted the way the animal’s ears twitched at her sounds. Thrusting harder into her, her cries of surprise filled the air. I felt her walls squeeze around me, drawing a groan from my lips._

_The firelight warmed our skin; beads of sweat rolled off our naked forms. The stag’s short, loud sniff pulled my focus to him. The moonlight illuminated the dark eyes of the beast. The louder the sounds of our passion, the more difficult I found to look away from the beast. The stag’s presence spurred me to give into my more animalistic side; hoarse grunts accompanied my harder thrusts._

_The foliage crackled under his large hooves when he shifted his weight._

_The moist ground under me cushioned my knees as I pressed into it for leverage._

_His snorting tuffs of air matched my own rapid breathing._

_Loud guttural roars and barks erupted from the noble beast, watching us lit by firelight._

_She moaned loudly at the deeper penetration. The stag’s intense stare locked with mine as I gave in and fucked her like a beast rutting._


	5. Finding Peace

_Touch has a memory.  
~ John Keats _

The feel of her hand leading me to the bed broke me from my reverie. I blinked the memory away. The rain fell harder, like a constant drumming on the ground. Lighting and thunder pounded outside, crashing against each other like a raucous celebration of nature’s fierce powers. 

She tugged at me, leading me forward. Looking up from her hand, I noticed her naked form. Her smooth skin looked like silk. My eyes travelled up her body, noting the rounded curve of her ass. The fleshly muscle was inducing, inviting me to take a bite out of them.

_Later_ , I reminded myself.

Two small dimples rested above the gentle slope of her behind. I looked upward, eyes caressing the bend in her back as she swayed her shapely hips back and forth. A peek of the swell of her breasts teased my sight, the shape of her hardened nipples barely visible in the dim light. 

Reaching the side of her bed, she spun me around quickly. Before I had a chance to admire her front features, she gave a hard push. The back of my knees hit the bed. Caught by surprise, the momentum of the shove propelled me backwards and I flopped on the bed with a bounce. 

Slightly stunned but equally amused, I raised an eyebrow at her before observing, “Someone’s impatient.” A shit-eating grin extended the full width of my face. 

“You’ve already given me two orgasms tonight but I need to feel your dick inside me,” she growled without a hint of playfulness.

“Well then...yes ma’am.”

I settled back on the bed, waiting for her to take from me what she needed. She crawled onto the large bed, threw her leg over my hips and straddled me. Impatiently, she leaned over, brushing her nipples across my torso. 

She paused with our faces a few inches apart. I gazed into her lust-blown pupils, dark with desire. She studied my countenance for a few heated seconds before closing the gap and kissing me deeply. She tasted of the richest honey, all at once intoxicating and decadent. Our tongues massaged one another, fighting for dominance. Just as quickly as the hungry kiss started, it ended. She nipped at my bottom lip, gently biting and tugging on it as she pulled away. 

She trailed open mouth kisses along my jaw to my neck. A deep rumble of appreciation erupted from my chest. Her warm tongue caressed the juncture of my neck and shoulder. An involuntary shiver crawled up my spine. I felt her smile against my skin before continuing her trail of kisses down my chest. 

Feather-light kisses grazed my chest. She licked a warm stripe of wetness across my nipple before covering it with her mouth. Alternating gentle nibbles and soft swirls of her tongue kept me in a state of anticipation. I let out a hiss as she worked the nub. She switched to the other side and gave it the same attention. I felt my dick harden under the treatment. 

Releasing my nipple from her mouth, she placed small kisses to both sides before sitting up on her haunches. She wrote a satisfied grin on her face, knowing she had teased me sufficiently. A dazed look greeted her. 

Sliding further down my body, she sat between my legs and stared at my aroused state. She placed her hands on both my thighs and began to run her fingernail gently up from my knees to my groin. I groaned at the sensation, the ticklish feeling traveling straight to my dick. Her fingers scraped against my skin; I shivered at the feel of her ticklish touch.

Closing my eyes, I relished the relaxing touch. A low rumble of pleasure vibrated from deep inside me. I relaxed into the repetitive action. The pads of her fingers continued their torturous exploration of my thighs and pelvic region, always avoiding the one spot I longed for her to touch. Another close pass without actually touching my dick earned her a low growl of my annoyance.

“I thought you wanted to feel me inside you,” I said lowly, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. 

A giggle bubbled up from her throat. She flashed me a teasing smile. With practiced wide doe eyes, she dragged her nails across my pelvis and grazed my groin. She slid her fingers up my throbbing length and grabbed it in a firm grasp. I hissed at the contact, relieved to finally feel her touch against my cock. 

Her deft fingers moved up and down on my dick. Her motions made my cock grow even harder. She flicked a thumb against my sensitive tip, finding small beads of pre-cum forming. Eyelids heavy with lust focused on her small hands wrapped around my pulsing dick. 

Using the pads of two fingers, she rubbed the mushroom tip to stimulate more lubrication. She spread it across the palm of her hand, gently grinding down on the tip before sliding her hand down. With a tight grip, she stroked me with a steady speed. I breathed heavily, feeling my excitement grow beneath her hand.

I reached out and abruptly stilled her hand. Her brows furrowed and she frowned when I stopped her ministrations. Meeting her eyes, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

“Pet,” I breathed out with closed eyes, “you need to stop or I’ll cum in your hands.”

Her hand loosened slightly around my shaft. I slowly peered up and gazed at her; I saw lust that mirrored my own. 

My voice thick with desire, I whispered, “I’m so hard for you.”

The confession drew a soft smile to her lips. I wanted to taste them again but I needed to feel her around me first. Squeezing gently on her rounded globes, she lifted herself over me, hovering just above my weeping cock. She rubbed herself on me, teasing us both with the contact. I felt her dripping wet for me again, despite two orgasms. I knew she was desperate to feel me in her too. 

Once she made sure my dick was covered with her juices, she lowered herself slowly onto me. A sharp breath escaped her lips as she felt my large girth split her open. I groaned at the feeling of being enveloped by her warmth; it was my favorite part, the initial breech. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

She slowly sank herself deeper onto me, sliding down inch by agonizingly delicious inch until I’m fully sheathed inside her. I let out a deep groan at the sensation. She sat still on top of me, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of me filling her up. I watched her, not daring to move a muscle to allow her to get used to my size. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned atop of me. 

Soon she started the gentle rocking motions. Her body swayed against me, seeking the rhythm of the music her body longed to play. I rubbed my palms up and down her thighs, encouraging her dance. I felt myself getting impossibly harder with the sensation of her warmth wrapped around me. 

She continued the languid rocking, letting herself be impaled on my cock. I felt her walls stretch to accommodate all of me. Her loud moans let me know she enjoyed the feeling of me deep inside her. I gazed fondly at her, watching her enjoy the ride. Her eyes closed and her mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure while she steadily rocked back and forth atop of me; I am in awe of the sight. 

My eyes drank in the sight of her, absorbing the lust rolling off of her in waves. Outside the storm raged on. The frigid rain hurled itself against the window panes. A howling wind whipped through the trees. Our bodies, warmed from the lust, protected us from the chill of the night. The silence of her bedroom was broken only by the sounds of our cries of passion, mirroring the bedlam outside.

Reaching up to her inviting breasts, I kneaded them in my hands. I loved the feel of the heaviness, cradling them between my rough palms. My fingers caressed the soft skin of her bosom before rolling her nipples between my fingers and pinching. She let out a cry of pleasure at the sharp pain. 

I shoved my fingers in her mouth, silencing her with the intrusion. Understanding my silent command, she sucked on them and coated it with saliva. Her tongue slid against my digits, making sure to cover the entire surface. She sucked on them hard, teasing me with thoughts of a blowjob. Looking straight into my eyes, she moaned loudly with her lips wrapped tightly around my fingers. 

“Fuck,” I hissed. _Naughty kitten._

Slipping my digits from her mouth, I reached back and twisted her stiffened nipples again. The combination of wetness and pinching caused a fresh burst of wetness to flood from her, coating my dick with more of her arousal. I snarled at the sensation, twisting her buds even harder. She cried loudly at the jolt of pleasure.

I continued massaging her breasts as she ground herself harder into me. She leaned forward to kiss me, shifting the angle of my thrust. We both groaned into our hungry kiss. I pulled my hands away from her chest and cupped her bottom, pulling her against me. 

The movement caught her off guard. The momentum caused her to place both hands on either side of my head, caging us in between her arms. Her hair fell down around us, like a curtain; the soft strands brushed across my face. Her thick mane blocked out the outside world, as if there were only the two of us in this moment. Her waiting hole was met with my forceful thrusts. With eyes closed, I felt the tickling of her hair on my skin, causing shivers down my spine; the sensation reminded me of another time past. 

_********* _

_My eyes slowly opened and I saw a teasing smile in front of me. I felt her fingers play with my own, drawing my attention to them; her hands looked diminutive in my own sizable ones. My gaze drifted from her hands across her naked body as she sat atop of me, her soft breasts on display. Her chest heaved with effort to regulate her breathing. I’m lodged inside of her after this last round, softened but still connected to her._

_The horses neighed quietly nearby as they grazed on the dew-covered mountain grass. We’d cleared the tranquil paths that lead us through the grove and opened up into the wheatfield. Deciding to let the horses rest, we had set up a small picnic at the edge of the field under the close of trees at the edge of the field. The day was warm but the thicket of leaves provided some shade as the sun travelled easternly across the heavens. Our rest stop allowed us to satisfy more than one form of hunger._

_From my position below, I observed her warm herself in the filtered sunlight. Closing her eyes, she turned her face upwards towards the sky. She sighed contentedly at the serene moment, a peaceful smile spread across her face. Her skin was illuminated in the dappled sunlight, a healthy glow that was as much a result from her recent exertions as it was from the sun. A light breeze blew through the field, picking up her hair. I was mesmerized by her gleaming hair swirling in the gentle wind. The sun reflected on her strands, making them gleam like a brilliant blinding ray of light. I stared in awe at her beauty, dumbfounded by this goddess in front of me._

She’s breathtaking, _I think to myself._

_“What is it?” Her honeyed voice shook me from my thoughts._

_“Just thinking,” I smiled gently at her._

_“About?”_

_“How I’m glad you decided to meet me because you are a precious treasure.”_

_“You don’t even know me.”_

_Surprised at her response, my eyes narrowed into a serious look. “I know plenty about you,” I stated firmly._

_“Oh?” she challenged with an arched eyebrow. “Do tell me exactly what you think you know.”_

_“Hmm,” I started as if pondering my answer. “I know that you intrigued me from the start. I didn’t expect to find you when I traveled through Sweden but your shimmering beauty captivated me from first sight.”_

_She shyly looked away at the compliment. In an attempt to distract herself, she lazily ran her fingernails across my chest. I shuddered at her touch, sighing as she grazed my nipples and down my sides._

_I continued my praise, adding, “I know that gold or riches never appealed to you. The richest honey or most delicious apples didn’t entice you either.” I reached up and tenderly cupped the side of her face. Using my thumb to gently caress it, she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand._

_I dropped my voice lower. “You didn’t want anything from me and would rather die than be forced to be with someone violent.”_

_My hand glided down her form, caressing her delicate skin. She arched her back, revealing more of herself to my greedy eyes. I drank the sight of her in. Deliberately, she slid her palms behind her, moving down along my legs. She threw her head back at the change in position; her long hair cascaded behind her. The ticklish sensation made my toes curl and I felt myself stir to life inside of her._

_“I know that you’re strong in your convictions,” I whispered in a husky tone. “That your strong will is matched by your shimmering beauty. That it’s glowing, as if illuminating all the world.”_

_My hands traced down her front. Long fingers reached the juncture where her body met mine. I growled lowly at the growing wetness. She hissed at the contact of my rough fingers against her slick folds. She sat up abruptly, her fingernails grazing my legs and tickling me. Her new position granted me the opportunity to fondle her supple breasts. Keeping one hand between us, rubbing gently against her entrance, my other palmed her breast before rolling a nipple between my fingers. She let out a gasp at the contact._

_Undeterred in her own exploration, her hands split their focus. One reached out towards my nipple while the other remained behind her. She gently rolled it between her fingers. A rumble of appreciation shook loose from my chest._

_Focused on my own hands, I was surprised at the sudden feeling of her grasping my balls. I hissed sharply when I felt her deftly kneading them between her fingers. A playful smile crossed her face knowing she had me where she wanted. She alternated between massaging and slowly stroking them. I felt myself grow longer and harder between her legs at the ministrations. She moaned, feeling me fill her once again. She squeezed her pelvic muscles tightly around me; I closed my eyes at the warm pressure surrounding me._

_In a husky whisper, I murmured, “I know that you didn’t like me when we first met, that you wanted nothing to do with me.”_

_She tried to deny it but I pressed on. “But my persistence paid off, didn’t it?”_

_I flattened the pad of my thumb against her clit. She moaned softly at the contact._

_“And now my reward for my tenacity is seeing the most breathtaking view in front of me.” I reclined back on grassy ground, admiring the glorious sight of her naked body on top of me._

_Her breath hitched at my whispered confession. Her bright eyes bored into mine. With clenched muscles, she leaned forward, shifting the angle of me inside her. I leaned up to close the gap between our lips._

_Unhurriedly, she bent down to place her soft lips against mine. Gentle kisses landed at the corners of my mouth. Her long hair fell around us like a curtain, tickling my face as she playfully nipped at my lips. Tilting my head, my mouth chased after hers, searching for more. She pulled away slowly, denying my advances._

_I opened my eyes in disapproval. A mischievous grin greeted me. Her sparkling gaze told me she enjoyed denying me. I growled at her defiance and flipped her over, keeping myself impaled in her._

_“No more teasing,” I barked._

_With my arms planted on either side of her head, I caged her between them, pressing my body against hers. With no warning, I pulled out almost completely before slamming my cock deep inside her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling my dick buried deep inside her. Without waiting for her to adjust, I began earnestly thrusting myself into her, feeling my dick sliding easily in and out of her. My balls slapped roughly against her. Her whimpers spurned my hurried movements._

_Wanting to feel more of her against me, I dropped my weight onto my elbows. She quickly wrapped her legs around my hips, allowing me to push deeper inside her. With every thrust, I grounded my pelvis against hers, pressing against her clit. Her sharp gasps of breath drew my attention to her._

_“That’s right, sweetheart. You like the feel of my cock buried deep inside you, don’t you? Tell me how much you love feeling me inside you,” I demanded._

_Her eyes narrowed in mock defiance but humor shined out from them. I realized belatedly that she had gotten what she wanted from teasing me. Shaking my head, I chuckled to myself at the revelation._ Little minx. 

_I bent over and captured her lips, wiping the naughty grin off of it. My long silken strands fell off my broad shoulders, creating a barrier to the outside world. Our eyes met as my thrusts became less coordinated._

_Her hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer to her. She widened her legs to allow me deeper inside her. A small whine escaped her mouth every time I ground myself into her with every thrust. Beads of sweat formed on our skin in the hurried pursuit of our release. I relished the soft cries falling from her lips with each stroke. I leaned my head down to kiss her, savoring the way our bodies fit together._


	6. Revelations

_LWhen the world is pregnant with lies, a secret long hidden will be revealed.  
~ Mark Mirabello, The Odin Brotherhood _

My eyes flashed open at the nip on my lower lip. I hissed at the sudden sharp pain. My gaze found hers, dark with need. I hungrily captured her lips, the sting of her bite arousing me. The fierceness of our kiss rivaled the storm raging outside the window. I swallowed her groans with my mouth, greedily devouring all her sighs of pleasure. She rocked against me, her hardened nipples brushing against my chest. I growled, lust clouding my mind. 

Abruptly pulling away from her, I broke the kiss and huskily whispered, “How deep can you take me?”

She shivered at the insinuation. Overhead, the roof shook as the thunder rumbled. The flicker of lightning illuminated her deliciously plump lips. She was the picture of ecstasy. I hungrily eyed the delicious sight in front of me.

Without waiting for her to answer, I reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down hard on my cock. She cried out as I thrust into her, slamming into her from below. My hands thread between her luscious locks. I tugged her face down to mine, swallowing her cries of pleasure for myself. The passion threatened to consume us; our kisses rushed and forceful. She ground herself into me, meeting my every thrust with her own need. My hands traveled down her back, sliding down to cup her ass. I squeezed her plump behind between my palms; she groaned into our kiss.

Abruptly, she pulled away from me, panting heavily. Her disheveled hair framed her darkened eyes and swollen lips. I absorbed her alluring appearance. 

“I could eat you up,” my velvety voice cooed, lust seeping out of my tone.

A sudden burst of wetness coated my dick at my declaration. Knowing she enjoyed my praise made me even harder; she moaned in appreciation at the feeling inside her. 

With a teasing smile, she lifted herself off of me. Before I could complain, she slid her knees up along my body, hovering just above my waiting cock. She leaned forward, bracing herself against the headboard before sinking down onto my shaft with an excruciatingly slow pace. Watching my penis disappear into her, I hissed at the sensation. 

Her agonizing progress continued until my dick was completely seated inside her. She adjusted herself to the new angle, tightening her muscles around my cock. With hands gripped tightly against the headboard, she ground herself into me, rubbing her clit against my pelvis every time she rocked. The new angle allowed her to control the pace, using the bed frame as leverage to push me deeper into her. 

She bounced on top of me, her breasts jiggling in front of my face. Their movements teased me. I needed to taste her again. With my hands pressed against her back, I sat up and pulled her closer to me to capture her nipple in my mouth. The sudden movement allowed me to go deeper inside her. I kept my warm mouth on her breasts as I shifted my body so she sat on my lap. 

She moaned loudly and lewdly, gyrating her hips atop of me. Her voice raspy as mewled at the sensations. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her closer to me. Pressing my tongue against her nipple before I sucked hard, I released it and searched for its companion. I felt her walls grip my dick tightly when my mouth found its prize. She panted against me, drenching my cock with her juices. 

My hands drifted down her back, tracing her curves and sending shivers down her spine. Landing on her hips, I pulled on them to guide her rocking motions. My fingers clutched tightly against her hips and I wondered if they’d leave bruises in the morning. I thrust into her from below and she ground herself into me. Our motions were fueled by pure carnal lust, rutting like animals. 

“That’s it, darling,” I whispered heatedly. “Fucking cum for me. Let go.”

I felt her getting close; her muscles gripped me firmly as I kept thrusting into her. She gripped the headboard tightly, rolling her hips against mine. The pressure threatened to spill over. We desperately chased our release but I needed her to come before I found my own pleasure.

My tongue swirled around her nipple before grazing the hardened bud against my teeth. The combination of my cock hitting deep inside her as she ground her clit into me and the sharp pain was enough to drive her over the edge. She was lost to the pleasure, crying out as the orgasm swept over her. I felt her walls clenching around me, my balls tightening as I let her ride out her release. She gripped me, pulling me in deeper. The pressure became too great and I let myself go; I groaned into my thrusts, allowing her to milk my cock. She moaned, feeling me fill her up. My spasms prolonged her own orgasm. 

She collapsed in a heap on top of me. Loud harsh gasps for air shook her body as she tried to regain control of her breathing. I felt lightheaded from the release. She reluctantly disengaged herself from me, both of us hissing at the feeling of loss. Rolling over next to me, we both tried to regulate our heart rates. I peered over to behold the aftermath of the orgasmic mess of her naked body. I beamed, knowing I caused her current state. 

After a short repose, she gingerly climbed out of the bed with shaky legs, heading for the bathroom. Left alone in her bedroom, I threw my head back against the headboard, closing my eyes and savoring the after effects. I felt the familiar surge of energy from this encounter. Despite how many times I’ve done it, it never got old. 

_She was just another one,_ I smirked. _Another willing participant in a long line of people who have helped me to enact this age old fertility rite, giving her sexual energy to feed me._ I chuckled quietly to myself. 

_Humans got the real meaning behind their worship wrong; they mean well but humans are stupid. They never understood that the prayers and worship they offered were a corruption of what I actually needed. What they never grasped was their rites meant nothing. I never needed their chanting or sacrifices or sympathetic magics. Who needed entrails or phallic statues?_

_All I ever wanted from them was their sexual energies. Ecstatic orgies and ritualized encounters were far more productive in earning my favor. When they prayed to their idols, channeling their sexual desires towards the statues, I absorbed their passive sexual energies as if consuming a snack. They never filled me for long and I had to look elsewhere to satiate my ever present hunger._

_Sometimes those small meals weren’t enough to satisfy me. I craved more and needed a direct source: physical sex. That’s when I went out, like a hunter searching for its prey. I never had to coerce anyone though. They all came willingly, participating in an age old fertility rite without even knowing it. And like gorging myself on Thanksgiving dinner, I left feeling more energized than before, letting the power ripple through me. These experiences gave me a high like no other._

_I tried over the millennia to maintain a constant supply of sexual energy to preserve my power. I traveled the world, sought out many lands and cultures in hopes that one would get it right. In each place, I took on a different face and name, and tried to blend in with their existing traditions. I’d been called Dionysus and Osiris, Baal and Cernunnos, Freyr and countless other names. But the humans always corrupted my teachings._

I breathed in deeply, feeling the surge of the energies from tonight. Laughing to myself, I thought of the changes in values and cultures over the centuries. 

I ruefully remembered the lean times, when Christianity took hold. _What I had dismissed as a small cult, the others and I were surprised to watch it grow and become a powerful force in the human psyche. I watched the Christians turn the stories about myself and the old gods into that of demons; in particular, I was amused to find myself likened to an incubus._ I snorted at the comparison. 

_Christianity wanted to diminish my powers and turned my worship into that of an immoral sex demon. The tales of the demonic incubus were meant to scare people away from the old ways, to undermine my connection with humanity and cease all worship. When Christianity overshadowed the old ways, it proved to be our greatest challenge yet. Some of the others found ways to survive while others didn’t. Those were dark times and I watched many of the old gods fade from memory._

_Even though they weakened me, they couldn’t kill me,_ I spitefully thought. _They never will because as much as they try to deny it, sexual desire is part of human nature. They may try to repress it but it’s always there. I was grateful for these modern times. The sexual revolution was a key part in my resurgence. People started embracing their natures again, once again feeding me with their energies. Once more, I became satiated and powerful._

_Never again would I subject myself to living off repressed desires, like a dog looking for scraps. After all this time—the various faces I’ve worn through the eons—I’ve finally figured out how to harness both the passive and active energies to sustain myself. I determined the best method to ensure I would never grow hungry again: take on the face of a handsome but approachable actor. It was the perfect disguise to garner both forms of energy. I’ve guaranteed myself a way to always be well fed, never again weak and waiting for my next meal._

I smiled to myself, pleased at how well everything had turned out for me. The sound of the bathroom door unlocking woke me from my musings. I opened my eyes and offered a carefully constructed smirk to her as she walked out the door. 

She stopped at the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss me before climbing back into bed. I opened my arms up to allow her to scoot closer to me. I had long ago determined that the aftercare was an important component of these sexual encounters. It helped strengthen my connection to them, allowing me to draw more satisfying energies (with the possibility of dessert in the form of another round). 

She crawled across the bed and nestled close to me. Hooking a leg around mine, her hand gently ran through the curly hair on my chest, earning a low rumble of appreciation. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax into her touch. Both of our breathing had returned to normal rates and our skin cooled off in the night air. The thunderstorm had passed; only the sounds of gentle rain filled the quiet evening. 

She lifted her head from my chest, propping herself up on an elbow. Her eyes focused on my face, as if she was studying me. I felt her eyes bore into me.

_Is she ready for another session?_ I pondered with an inner smirk. _Hmm, I would be up for that._

I’m suddenly startled when she casually inquired, “What name do you go by these days?”

I stilled, processing her curious words.

_No._

_It can’t be._

It had been centuries since the last time we were together. 

_Could it really be her? After all this time?_

My gaze shifted towards hers, willing myself to look beyond the surface. 

_But of course it’s her,_ I realized with sudden delight. 

I turned to study her with this new knowledge. She no longer wore the same form she had the last time we were together. But then again, neither did I. I’m surprised but pleased she’s still around. 

_Did part of me know it was her?_ I wondered. _Is that why I kept recalling some of the past experiences and lives we’ve lived together over the millennias?_

Our eyes meet in the dim light of the fading storm; both pairs were filled with mirth at finding each other again. 

With a broad grin, I answered, “Henry. Henry Cavill.”


End file.
